DESCRIPTION (from Application): For the last 28 years the MBRS-SUBE Program has been the most important instrument for the development of biomedical research at the College of Natural Sciences of the University of Puerto Rico-Rio Piedras. Besides providing excellent and nurturing research opportunities to students, the Program has provided ample opportunities to both young and experienced faculty to establish their presence in their research areas and has promoted the development of research facilities, infrastructure and the acquisition of state of the art equipment in the Institution. In the last decade UPR-RP has been recognized as the major undergraduate source for minority doctorates in Biology and Chemistry among Hispanic institutions and the MBRS-SUBE is the program contributing more significantly to this successful training of undergraduate and graduate students. The proposed RISE-SUBE project seeks to continue this successful development, reinforcing the biomedical research and research education capabilities of the UPR-Rio Piedras Campus. The goal of this project is to increase the number and quality of biomedical research efforts at UPR-Rio Piedras Campus by enhancing the academic and research preparation of graduate and undergraduate science students, are developing the research capabilities of the involved faculty, fostering a supportive institutional environment. Three major areas of emphasis have been identified within this goal: (1) development and training of undergraduate students, (2) development and training of graduate students and (3) faculty development. For each area objectives and activities have been designed to assure: (1) an increase in the number of undergraduate students trained in areas of biomedically related research accompanied by an enhancement in laboratory skills, interest in graduate education and intellectual capabilities, (2) an increase in the opportunities available to graduate students for the strengthening of their research, academic, and professional skills as well as their competitiveness in biomedical research areas participating in an expanded program of research and development activities, (3) a heightening of the research competiveness and capabilities of faculty in their research areas, (4) an emphasis on the establishment of collaborative research efforts and exchange activities between the involved faculty and recognized leaders in their respective research fields. The activities designed to achieve these objectives will be professionally evaluated, yearly in a formative report and finally in a summative document, to assure that the goals and objectives of the RISE-SUBE Program are met.